Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{k^2 - 10k + 24}{k - 6} $
Solution: First factor the polynomial in the numerator. $ k^2 - 10k + 24 = (k - 6)(k - 4) $ So we can rewrite the expression as: $y = \dfrac{(k - 6)(k - 4)}{k - 6} $ We can divide the numerator and denominator by $(k - 6)$ on condition that $k \neq 6$ Therefore $y = k - 4; k \neq 6$